midnight_frontier_legionfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsieur Z
"Thanks for the nice Compliment, Um Your Majesty can we please go back to business?"~ Monsieur Z in Episode 2 While talking to Queen Niccolai I Holokai Duke Nawai aka [ムッシュゼッタ Musshuzetta]''' "Monsieur Z" '''is the main Protagonist of Midnight Frontier Legion. He is a Human that was found frozen and later was rescued by Queen Niccolai I before the Breakup with Killjoy B. He had to join Midnight Frontier Legion by Coincidence. About Monsieur Z He was born in Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii United states in (August 23rd 2549-) He had no Memory of his Parents being close to him. When he was Young he always had an interest in Martial Arts. He tried all sorts of Sports but never got into any leagues or any Professional group at the time. However, He was not always the popular type of person. People never seem to care to approach him. One day, during (May 15th 2569) he decided to go out in a cave in Läna'i, HI However, He wasn't careful and not aware of his surroundings and fell inside one off of a cliff and inside a river of the caves while listening to music on his "Kiwitech" Hologram Tablet. He was later Frozen due to Temperature Changes inside the cave. Life Transitioning to New Canada When his body was Frozen in Läna'i in (April 22nd, 2800) Some Archeologists found some human in ice while discovering the cave. They were Assigned by the "Nouveau centre de recherche canadien" about a Magnificent Discovery on a Person who was frozen in time within 231 years and still remain at the same Exact Age. He was unfrozen later in (June 17th, 2849) by Queen Niccolai I 689 years After She reigned as Queen of New Canada. After, When She tried to unfreeze him by her special "Heat Technique" with her left hand. She asked him a couple of questions about his existence and life story, Monsieur Z remained silent and couldn't remember much due to a temporary Concussion. However, when Niccolai left he saw someone who wanted him to die, This woman is known as Killjoy and When Monsieur Tried to defend himself for the first time in 280 years, his arms and feet was chopped off later during his first fight with Killjoy. She used her special Axe to Immediately try and disfigure Monsieur. A couple of minutes later when Queen Niccolai heard some loud screaming noise she appeared as fast as she could and Immediately contacted Authorities to try to send him to a Sacred Hospital where Killjoy couldn't track him. During the Process, it wasn't as easy as the doctor's expected. At first Doctors tried Multiple Procedures in order to let him Get back on his feet. Many Procedures and Attempts but it all Failed Unfortunately. Until a helpful but Mysterious Stranger who once helped Design Labyrinth W's Bionic Legs gave the Blueprints to the doctors for Automatic Bionic Arms and feet. The Process miraculously worked, The world Media was Uproared by this information as well as the Reporters feeling Shocked, Even World 9 News made a News Report about a person who can Operate with both Bionic Arms and feet without any side effects or issues. The New Canadian Government decided within Temporary Reasons kept him as a "Refugee" until further notice. Personality